


Shadowhunter One-Shots (Fluff)

by LillithFox14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Malec, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: A couple of little stories based off of Shadowhunters, based off a Tumblr post I saw once. There will be more tags on each chapter.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 21





	1. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to cook for Magnus. Only problem is that Alec can't cook.

**Main Relationship :** Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane.

 **Background Relationships :** Clary Fray/Jace Wayland

 **Characters :** Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Jace Wayland

 **Mentioned Characters :** Izzy Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Robert Lightwood.

 **Other Tags :** Fluff, Established Relationship, Cannon, Alec is a Bad Cook, Magnus is a Good Boyfriend.

**Magnus POV**

Magnus woke up to the sound of food cooking. Instinctively, he reached out for Alexander but he wasn’t there. He looked at the clock on their bedside table, it was still relatively early. Usually, he would wake up before Alexander did, he didn’t have to go to the Institute until later today. It took a couple of minutes to wake up enough to walk into the kitchen, not bothering to put a shirt on or any cosmetics. Alexander always said he liked him best natural because it was the only side of him that he didn’t have to share with anyone else. 

As soon as he sat down at the counter, Alec was pouring him a cup of coffee. He must have heard him getting up with his shadowhunter hearing. He kissed him on the forehead as he pushed it over to Magnus. “Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready.” He pulled him down for another kiss, this time on the mouth. “Morning, love.” He allowed Alexander to go back to cooking with a light blush across his cheeks, it was so easy to make him blush even with the smallest amount of affection. 

It wasn’t surprising since he was his first boyfriend, also his first everything else when it came to romantic relationships. After a couple of sips of coffee, he was already starting to feel more awake. He also started to realize the smell of burning food. Before he said anything about it, Alec put three plates of food in front of him. The plates were compiled of black pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He looked up at Alec to comment, but the proud look on his loves face stopped him. But Alec had already noticed his mouth opening to ask a question, so he had to say something.

“Alexander, can you get the peanut butter for me ?” He smiled at him “Sure.” He covered the whole pancake in peanut butter, hoping to get rid of the burnt taste, and drowned it in syrup. The bacon wasn’t so bad, he liked it crispy anyway, it only tasted a little ashy. The syrup also covered the eggs. So, overall, breakfast was going well. It was obvious that his enjoyment, even if it was false, was making his shadowhunter happy. Alexander didn’t seem to notice that the food was overcooked when he was eating, which just made him make a list in his head of places to take Alexander to eat later.

It was horrifying that he was so used to bad food. After they both finished, they cleaned the kitchen together. Magnus had offered to just use his magic to clean up, but Alexander refused. “It’s your day off, no magic.” If he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed it. It was just so relaxing and peaceful, things he was not used to. Before he knew it, it was time for him to return to the Institute. “I’ll be back late tonight, I love you.” “I love you too, Alexander.” It was a good thing that he was gone so long because it didn’t take much longer for Magnus to get sick.

* * * _ **EPILOGUE**_ * * *

Magnus had long forgotten the breakfast incident. Ever since he has cleverly avoided Alexander’s cooking through random trips to different countries to eat. He had portalled to the Institute to pick up his boyfriend from work, but he had gotten there a little early. So his paribiti was keeping him company as he waited for Alexander to finish up. This was the first time in a while since they spoke, so they were catching up. “So, Alec told me he made you breakfast. How was it ?” “Oh. It was-It was good. Very good.” Jace cringed “That bad.” 

Magnus wanted to deny it, but he was too shocked that Jace was able to see through him to think of anything. “How did-” “Alec has always been a horrible cook, burns everything no matter what it is.” “If that’s true then how come he doesn’t know ?” Jace’s smile fell a little “Maryse and Robert weren’t around too much when we were kids. Alec being the big brother that he is, would cook for us. We got so hungry that it didn’t matter that it was a little burnt. He was always so happy that he was able to take care of us, so we never said anything. 

Plus, he doesn’t really cook much anymore so there isn’t really a point to tell him.” Magnus understood what he was telling him, even if he wasn’t right out saying it. None of them were going to hurt Alexander that way just for the sake of good food. He could still remember the look on Alexander’s face that morning, it was rare to see his shadowhunter so happy. Before anything else was said, he felt someone grabbing onto his shoulders. He turned his head and saw Alexander standing right behind him. 

For a moment, he thought that maybe he had overheard them, but the tired look on his face suggested otherwise. “I’m finally done and ready to go. Sorry for making you wait so long.” Magnus shot up and smiled, hoping he didn’t look too guilty. “It’s okay, love. I had Jace to keep me company.” Alexander looked at them curiously. “What were you talking about ?” Before Magnus could even think of a lie, Jace produced his own. “We were talking about your wonderful cooking. Mags has been going on and on about it.” This caused his love to perk up a little.

“Really ? I didn’t know you liked it so much. I’m off tomorrow, maybe I could make dinner. I’ve been wanting to do a recipe that I made from a long time ago. Izzy and I made it for our parents once and they loved it.” “I can’t think of a reason why not. (And believe him, he tried.) I’m sure it’s going to be great.” He said, trying not to glare at Jace while Alexander was still looking at him. “Fantastic. Now let’s go home.” Magnus opened up a portal and allowed him to go first. Jace was deviously smirking at him. “You’re going to pay for that, shadowhunter.” 

Now that Alexander was gone, the blonde allowed himself to laugh. “It’s worth it.”

* * *

Later that day, Alec called Clary and invited her and Jace to come to dinner. Since she had also been aware of the fact that Alec had no cooking skill whatsoever, she happily agreed before Jace could make up an excuse. The soup that Alec had made was so awful, even he got sick. That was the day he realized that much like his sister, he was a horrible cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos : )


	2. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Simon spams Rapheal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this looks funny. I had to post this on my phone instead of my computer because it broke. I will fix any mistakes when I get the chance. Hope you like this anyway !

**Main Relationship :** Simon Lewis/Raphael Santigo.

 **Background Relationships :** Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild/Jace Wayland

 **Characters :** Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Izzy Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Lily-Chen, Clary Fairchild, Luke Garroway

 **Mentioned Characters :** Alec Lightwood

 **Other Tags :** Fluff, Drunk!Simon, Poor Raphael, Asexual Raphael.

**Raphael POV**

He woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to turn it off without disturbing his still sleeping boyfriend. It was still relatively early and they had gone to bed late, Simon didn’t need to be up for at least another two hours anyway. He tried to get dressed as quietly as possible, enjoying the sight of his fledgling looking so peaceful (and silent for once). Raphael managed this until he had to look for his black dress shoes that had eventually found pushed under the bed.

It must have been Simon who put them there, probably his attempt to get Raphael to stay. When he looked up his eyes met his, along with a sleepy smile. “Morning, novio.” He whispered, then kissed him lightly on the forehead. “You should go back to bed, it’s only 7:00.” Simon growled in protest when he tried to pull away “Stay.” Part of him was tempted to comply with his request, but he knew that he couldn’t. He had been chosen to attend a big meeting with the Clave to speak for his clan and all vampires. 

So for the last few weeks has been spent preparing, which meant most days he was either shut away in his office or he was off at a meeting with other downworlders. It also meant that he has had little time to spend with his boyfriend, neither of them liked this. “Simon, you know I can’t.” Today was an especially important meeting. It involved all the other downworlder representatives (who happen to be Luke and Magnus), excluding the Seelies, as well as Alec Lightwood who agreed to help them make their cases. 

“I’ll be home before sunrise.” He was only released after giving him one more kiss. “It’s not like you're going to be by yourself all day either, you have plans with your shadowhunter friends.” “I guess, but…” “No buts, I have to get going or I’m going to be late.” He rushed out the door with a quick “I love you” before Simon could say anything else.

**Simon POV**

He had woken up too early for his liking and was tempted to at least try to fall back asleep, but he knew it was pointless. After Raphael had left, he had got onto his phone. He wouldn't have to get ready to meet with Clary for a while. They were going to the Pandemonium to drink, along with Jace and Izzy. Apparently he wasn’t the only one having a rough week. He filled the time by watching YouTube videos and saving memes from Pinterest to his collection. Every once in a while he would send one to Raphael, knowing that he secretly enjoyed them. 

( _The only reason Rapheal liked them because Simon did and whatever made Simon happy made him happy._ ) He was proud to be the one who convinced Raphael to get a phone. While he still wasn’t very good at it, he had just learned how to text, it still gave them a chance to be together even when they weren’t physically in the same room. Lily-Chen had found it particularly amusing to watch Raphael while he was helping him work his phone, even more so when he would eventually get so frustrated to the point he started to curse in Spanish. 

It was one of the only situations where he would speak Spanish, the other being when he was calling Simon by a term of affection (exp. Novio = Sweetheart). By the time he got the text from Clary that they were there, he just got finished getting done. Good thing he could just use his vampire speed to avoid traffic.

* * *

Clary was easy to pick out of a crowd, her vibrant red hair giving her away in the sea of darkness. He walked over to where she was sitting, at the bar, Jace was sitting on her right and Izzy was sitting next to him. They chatted for a while and ordered a couple of drinks. Simon was just finishing his first while the rest of them were starting their third. Jace had been nice to him the entire, not a single insult, he suspected that either Clary had a talk with him about how Raphael’s absence has been affecting him or it was the alcohol. Maybe it was both.

It didn’t take much longer until the two went to the dance floor, leaving Izzy and him at the bar. That is when things started to take a turn for the worse. Izzy started to order shots, wanting to really test how much his vampirism affected his tolerance. 7 shots later, they discovered that even as a vampire, he was a lightweight. Jace and Clary finally returned after Izzy had convinced him to finish one more, he had no idea how she managed that. Simon was resting his head on the bar table, the room was spinning and all the loud music was starting to give him a migraine.

It didn’t help when Clary started to chew Izzy, he couldn’t focus enough to understand what about. ( _He would later find out that Clary had discovered Jace and Izzy’s plan to get him drunk. Apparently that was their way of making Simon feel better._ ) Next thing he knew, he was being pushed into a cab by Izzy.

**Lily-Chen POV**

While most of them didn’t like Simon when he first arrived at Dumort, he was best friends with Valentine’s daughter and would constantly ask them all stupid questions, he eventually grew on them. Her fondness only grew more when he and Raphael got together, he was one of the few people who managed to get her best friend to open up. So when she saw one of his shadowhunter friends dragging him through the front entrance, one of the Lightwood children, you could say she was none too pleased.

“What did you do to our fledgling ?!” She yelled, trying to resist the urge of ripping him out of her arms. “Someone had a little too much to drink,” the girl explained. “Now, where is his room ?” That is when Lily did not resist her urge. She pulled him away from the girl and into her arms, there was no way in Edom she was going to let a _shadowhunter_ wander around _her_ hotel. “I think I’ll take him from here, you’ve done enough.” Despite the venom she put in her words, she only chuckled and smiled at her. 

“Why are you laughing ?” “It’s just...I didn’t think anyone would be just as protective of him as Clary is.” Lily didn’t respond, the shadowhunter’s words were just too shocking. She knew that Clary was Simon’s best friend, always has been, even when he was just a human. Their relationship was often compared to the one of Paribiti. For her relationship with Simon to be compared with that… Before she could think of anything to say, she walked out of the hotel.

She carried Simon up the stairs and into Raphael’s room, where he had basically had moved into by now save a few things that were still in the one where he originally stayed. Whatever they gave him, it had put him in a coma-like state. His eyes were open, but he remained still. She dropped him onto the bed and left him to sleep. She felt tempted to watch over him but decided against it. How much trouble could he get into anyway ? It’s not like he was going anywhere.

**Simon POV**

He laid on the bed, cuddling a pillow that smelled like Raphael. It was probably his. He probably would have fallen asleep if he hadn’t heard his phone off. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. _Text Message From Babe <3 : WE ARE WRAPPING THINGS UP. WILL BE HOME SOON. _Raphael’s lack of ability to turn off his caps lock always managed to make him smile. He went through his photo gallery to pick the perfect [meme ](https://www.google.com/search?q=memes+happy&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjFosGn4JXoAhVNDq0KHf9uDtIQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=memes+happy&gs_l=img.3..0i67j0l9.26135.26135..26380...0.0..0.93.93.1......0....1..gws-wiz-img.Miq6A38Zv_0&ei=d5hqXoWLCs2ctAX_3bmQDQ&rlz=1C1CHZL_enUS892US892&safe=active#imgrc=YIU4bsP1HCSGOM)in response. 

After finding the perfect one, he sent it to him and turned his phone off. Now all he had to do was wait for Raphael to get home ( _Only he didn’t realize that instead of just choosing one image, he accidentally clicked ‘Select All’_ ).

**Raphael POV**

Magnus was just starting to tell everyone to pack up when his phone made a sharp ‘ding’ sound, informing him that he received a text message. He didn’t even have to look at his phone to know it was from Simon. It was probably a meme that he found amusing and sent it in response to the text he had sent out earlier. He made the decision to wait until after he left to look at it, but that was quickly overturned when his phone started to make more of that ‘ding’ sound. Everyone in the room looked at him in confusion as he tried to find a way to silence his phone. 

But in his flustered state, he couldn’t remember how. “How do I turn this damned thing off !” No one moved to his aid at first, he could see Magnus out of the corner of his eye silently laughing at him. It was Luke who granted him mercy and clicked one of the side buttons that turned off the noise. “Thank you,” he said without making eye contact. His face was a bright shade of red. He quickly gathered his things and basically ran out of the room. He had no idea how he was going to face any of them for at least a week or two. 

The only thing that eased his embarrassment was the thought of what he was going to do to his boyfriend when he got home. _I’m going to kill him !_

* * *

The first one to greet him when he got to the hotel was Lily-Chen, who looked a little too smug to be innocent in all of this. “Where is Simon ?” “In your room, he is still recovering from his night out.” “What do you mean ?” “Turns out your fledgling can’t handle his liquor.” Now that answered a few questions. “So, what’s got you in such a mood ?” “Maybe next time you might want to confiscate his phone.” She didn’t even bother to try to suppress her laughter. “Did he drunk text you ?” 

He decided to not answer that question in favor of going to his room and have a _talk_ with Simon about texting him while he was at a meeting. But when he got there, he found him fast asleep with his phone still in his hand. All the anger that he once held for him melted away, he was just too cute to stay mad at when he looked like this. So he took the phone out of his hand and placed it on a nearby table. After taking off his jacket and shoes, he was too tired to really change, he laid down next to him. They could talk in the morning.

* * * **EPILOGUE** * * *

Simon laughed his ass off when Raphael showed him what drunk him did. He eventually told Lily-Chen about it and she constantly teases him about it. Rapheal from now on has his phone on vibrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like : )


	3. We All Have Our Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a bad day at the Institute and Magnus makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling/grammar issues, please tell me so I can fix them. Thank You :)

**Main Relationship :** Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane.

 **Characters :** Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild, Jace Wayland, Izzy Lightwood, (OMC) Aiden Coldbloom.

 **Mentioned Characters :** Maryse Lightwood.

 **Other Tags :** Fluff, Alec has a Rough Day, Unredeemable Maryse, Sleepy Alec.

**Magnus POV**

Magnus heard the door slam shut, directing his attention away from the T.V and towards Alexander. It was a little past 12:00 a.m, which was later than he would usually get home. He had called Magnus earlier to tell him he was going to be late, he could feel Alexander's stress just from listening to his voice over the phone. He tried to get information out of Izzy about what was the cause, but she told him that it was for Alexander to tell him. But she did warn him that he should expect him to come home completely exhausted. 

The only thing that Magnus could think of about what Alexander had told him about what his day was going to involve from this morning was that another shadowhunter was supposed to be visiting the institute today.  _ Maybe something went wrong? _ He didn't speak to Magnus, he only dropped all of his gear, not even bothering to put it away properly as he usually did when he came home and went straight for the couch that Magnus was sitting on. 

He plopped down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't very often Alexander would initiate physical contact, he was still very new to this whole 'boyfriends' thing, it only showed that he must have really had a bad day. He had buried his face in Magnus' chest and took a couple of deep breaths, holding him so tight it was as if he was afraid to let him go. This made him rethink his plan to try to talk to Alexander about his day, it was obvious that he wasn't in any mood to talk tonight. 

They stayed like that for a while, he only decided to move when he saw that Alexander was fighting to stay awake. So he moved them so that he was laying down, his head resting in Magnus' lap. He stroked his hair as they both watched the T.V screen, neither really paying much attention to the movie that was playing. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, still in the same position as they were in before.

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec woke up in Magnus' arms. He felt so comfortable and safe that it was hard to think of a reason why he would leave. Though he wished they would stay like this, his inability to stay still for long periods of time ruined it. His fidgeting eventually disturbed Magnus from his sleep and he soon felt his lips pressed on the back of his neck. "Morning, darling." Alec turned around to face him and kissed him good morning. But at that moment, Chairman Meow decided that it was time for breakfast. He jumped onto the couch and landed on Alec's back. 

He had been so focused on kissing Magnus that Chairman had managed to surprise him, which led to him jumping off of the couch and Chairman ended up hitting the floor with a soft thud. After Magnus stopped laughing at him, he snapped his fingers and magically filled the cat's food bowl. He also got two cups of coffee, one of them he handed to Alec. After a couple of sips, Magnus asked him about yesterday. He knew he would be questioned, Magnus wasn't one to let things go, but it didn't make him any less fearful of his reaction. 

_ Might as well get it over with.  _ He told him everything.

* * *

The beginning of the day was great. He ate breakfast and kissed Magnus goodbye. I then trained with Jace and Izzy while waiting for the head of the Los Angelo institute, Aiden Coldbloom, to arrive. He had never met him before but was looking forward too. When he did arrive, Alec met with him in the library. "Hello, welcome to the New York institute. I will show you around real quick then we can talk more." He said politely after shaking hands with the man. "Sounds good. I look forward to learning all about you." 

The comment seemed a little off, but he ignored it. Throughout the whole tour, Aiden kept making little suggestive comments and flirted with him. He had tried to shut him down politely, even mentioning Magnus a few times, but the guy wouldn't give up. By the time they got to his office, he regretted accepting his request to visit. It only got worse from there. Now they were alone, he lost all respect for personal space. When Alec tried to move away, with the excuse of grabbing some papers, that only encouraged him to get closer. 

Izzy was the one who saved him, walking in just as he moved his hand to touch Alec. After excusing himself, he practically ran out of the room. She only started to talk once the door closed. "Are you okay? You look freaked." "I don't know. There is something up with that guy, he keeps…" "Looking at you like all he wants to do is get in your pants." "Well, I wasn't going to put it like that, but yes." "That's actually why I am here. I also felt like something was off. So I looked into him and it turns out that his parents are friends with Mom and-" 

She paused, her eyes were no longer meeting Alec's. "What? Izzy, what did you find ?" Alec already knew the answer right when she mentioned their mom, but he still needed to hear it. "They're trying to set you two up." Sometimes Alec really hated his mom. This did not help the fact that he still had to go back into his office and actually function around Adrien as if he hadn't caught on what was going on. "What are you going to do ?" "There isn't anything I can do, at least not right now." 

She looked at him with a worried expression, she knew about his habit of bottling all his emotions up. But in order to remain professional, that is what had to be done. It only made him more excited to go home and be with Magnus. He walked back into his office with a fake smile "Sorry about that." "No problem." "Okay, so where were…" "Alec, I think you know why I am really here." He tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about ?" "It is obvious that I find you attractive. Both of our families believe we would be a good match." 

"I have a boyfriend." "The warlock? He's just a downworlder, he doesn't matter." All Alec remembered after that was his vision turning red and then Izzy dragging Aiden away while Jace held him back.

* * *

"Clary made him a portal back. I was late coming home because of filling out an incident report to send to the Clave." Magnus hadn't said anything the whole time Alec was talking. "Are you angry ?" He asked after Magnus still didn't speak. "Yes. But not at you." He said as if reading his mind. (Who knows, he might have. He is magical.) "How do you feel about going out for breakfast ?" Alec appreciated the subject change. "Sounds good." "Fantastic. I know a great cafe in Paris that has the best crepes."

He was too hungry to argue with Magnus about taking him to extravagant places just for food. He held Alec's hand the whole time they were there as if staking a claim on him. Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like : )


End file.
